


First Aid

by Kalloway



Category: Ivalice Alliance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confinement, Implied Sexual Service, Multi, Old and Jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comfort after confinement. Two male Viera in their housing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Aid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schalakitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schalakitty/gifts).



> "Kitty told me to wing it, so I winged it..."
> 
> Originally posted January 18th, 2007. 
> 
> We really didn't know much about the Viera at that point, except that male Viera had to exist?
> 
> Prompt: "Those who live in the shadows of the Viera matriarchy find solace in each other." - sort of a 'what if?' bit of brainstorming... This is older and new canon probably completeld Jossed it.

"I hear chains."

"Something you wouldn't possible be familiar with," the younger of the two shot back. Only a year apart in age, they'd shared a common room for nearly a decade already.

Yet both still tried to have their mysteries.

"Don't you get curious, Edelin?" he continued, tugging at the chain that linked the cuff on his wrist to the closed hook that was tightly screwed into the wall beside his bed. "And you have the key..."

"I do," Edelin replied. "But if you leave the forest, Marin..."

"Then I can never come back," Marin finished. He reached up with his free hand to pull one of his long ears down in front of his face and awkwardly fiddled with a few of the rings that pierced through it. "Wouldn't it be better?"

Edelin crossed over to kneel down beside Marin's bed, reaching to examine the ear that Marin was fussing with. An infected piercing... "New?"

"A gift," Marin said with a leer. "Or do the girls not bring you gifts anymore since you..."

Edelin frowned and gave the ring a slight tug. "We are the fragile ones. She merely..."

"Ow!" Marin tried to pull away from Edelin.

"I can clean that," Edelin said softly.

"Only if you unchain me," Marin stated. He kicked his legs out, showing off dark skin and bare feet. Unable to go anywhere, he hadn't even bothered attempting to dress properly.

"Once I come back," Edelin replied as he stood. "But you still can't leave the room or..."

"Matron will be angry. I know. Matron has always been angry at one of us," Marin commented.

Edelin smiled before slipping out of the room, walking as softly as his ankle-boots would allow. Marin probably meant to truly escape as much as he'd meant to hurt that girl. She had been the one asking, after all, and had passed whatever 'test' Matron put forth.

Grabbing a simple first-aid kit from one of the main closets, Edelin waved quickly to a couple of the younger Viera males who had just come to live in the male housing while they played with glass stones out in the sunshine near the door. No doubt Matron was nearby, but Edelin didn't pause to check.

Marin was rattling the chain again when he returned. The punishment was ridiculous, to Edelin. But he had suffered the same thing, for a week, along with harsh words and being forbidden from being of service til he'd thought about what he'd done.

"Have you thought about what you've done?" Edelin asked with a smile as he closed the door behind him and locked it. Matron had the key, of course, but it still implied a desire for a bit of privacy.

"I'd need my hand free for that," Marin replied.

Edelin chuckled, glancing at Marin sprawled on the bed, pale blue-white hair seperated into several long, decorated braids.

"I can help with that," Edelin announced as he put the first aid kit on the bed and then leaned to unlock the cuff on Marin's wrist.

Marin pulled free immediately and rubbed the skin with his other hand. "Thank you."

"Now let me see your ear," Edelin said, a little surprised at the sincere gratitude.

"Don't pull," Marin muttered once Edelin had it in his hands, carefully unlatching the offending ring and sliding it out.

"This is going to hurt more," Edelin commented as he grabbed a bottle and a bit of cloth from the first aid kit. He didn't want to hurt Marin, but he'd seen what untreated infections could do to one's ears. Marin was stubborn and thought he knew everything.

Edelin closed his eyes when Marin moaned. Perhaps he had become a deviant, because if Marin was going to make that sort of noise, Edelin was quite ready to dump the entire bottle of disinfectant into the pink, puffy piercing.

He paused, letting his mind clear before cleaning the silver ring and slipping it back through Marin's ear.

"I'll clean it again tomorrow," Edelin said softly, watching as Marin shook his head and made both of his ears twitch once he'd let go. Carefully he packed everything back into the first aid kit, save the cloth, which he hung on the end of Marin's bed. It could be washed and used the next day.

"Edelin..." One of Marin's hands found his cream-colored hair and pulled him back. The first aid kit clattered off the bed but seemed in one piece on the floor as Edelin glanced quickly at it.

"What?" Edelin asked, trying to shift enough that he wasn't right on top of Marin. Though being right on top of Marin sounded like a nice option.

"Let me thank you," Marin whispered as his slender fingers traced up Edelin's face, making Edelin shiver.

"For your ear?" Edelin asked.

"For unchaining me," Marin replied. "Stay in my bed and I won't run away."

"Have you thought about what you've done?" Edelin asked as he slid up a bit, enough to be nose to nose with Marin.

"Have you?" Marin questioned in response before he darted his tongue out to trace Edelin's lips.

"Every day and never," Edelin said before he quickly kissed Marin. "You?"

Marin was breathless and Edelin shifted a bit so that he was not putting all of his weight on Marin's lithe frame. "Perhaps."

Edelin could feel the way Marin's body was responding to their closeness and smiled. "Matron will be angry."

"She'll punish us," Marin added as he let his fingers travel down Edelin's back, searching for pale skin. Edelin shifted a bit, making them both moan.

"You seem to like being punished," Edelin pointed out before kissing Marin again. He could only wonder what Marin would retort with, if it would even be with words.


End file.
